


Honors Biology

by DragonArmy_TimeGirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Friendship, Honors Biology, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonArmy_TimeGirl/pseuds/DragonArmy_TimeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or How Science Bros Always Make Class More Exciting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honors Biology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soumya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Soumya).



> For Soumya! Happy birthday, science bro! Hope you enjoy the fic and the cookie, even if it's not a cell one.

Bruce didn’t know what deities he angered to get Tony Stark as a lab partner.  
“The person next to you will be your lab partner for the rest of the year” was probably his death sentence.  
“Hey!” Tony greeted, a mess of caffeine and wide smiles, “Ben, right? We’re gonna be science bros!”  
“Bruce,” he had stated bluntly, raising an eyebrow over his thick-rimmed glasses at the man. He knew Tony was somewhat good at science, as he had heard. He wasn’t sure what he would be like as a lab partner, though. He wasn’t even sure he had heard him.  
“Oh, sorry dude!” he apologized scolded by the teacher for talking.  
This was going to be interesting.

So, it turned out, Tony Stark was smarter than he thought. He just didn’t care for biology.  
“Physics, man,” he had told him once upon being asked what science he actually did like, “That’s where it’s all at.”  
“I’m quite interested in the radiation part,” Bruce had stated over the mortar and pestle set. He had to finish this if either of them were going to get a good grade.  
“Science bros for the win!” Tony cried, jumping up before saying, “Hey, give me a try at that, man! I’ve always wanted to use one of those!”  
“I thought you told me I could do all of it if I wanted?” Bruce retorted, continuing to crush the Alka-Seltzer at Tony’s dismay.  
“Ugh, fine,” he agreed, before strapping on goggles, “But only because I look glorious in these goggles.”  
He struck a pose, making Bruce laugh and the teacher glare.  
“Drama’s in the auditorium, Stark,” Coach. Fury scolded, his single eye menacing.  
“Thank you sir, I was wondering where it was!” Tony quipped back, “I knew I was in the wrong class!”  
“You look like a fish,” Bruce noted, handing the mortar and pestle to him as he calmed down.  
“And you look like the dude from the Green Giant commercial!” Tony retorted, sending them both laughing.  
If he had to choose his least favorite branch of biology, it had quickly become cytology.  
Listening to Tony saying, “The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell” only remains funny for so long.  
They were learning about biochem, for Fury’s sake!  
He thought back to his Skype conversation with Natasha last night, remembering her wicked laughter.  
“You’re stuck with Stark?” she had snorted, her red curls falling out of place as she fell to the floor laughing, “Good luck with that. Let’s hope the playboy doesn’t hit on the teacher.”  
“That would be amusing, considering we have Coach Fury.”  
“We.” That was a new word.  
He had been lost in thought, cursing the world that Natasha was in 5th lunch with Clint without him.  
On his way to the library to find a quiet corner to read about gamma rays in, he heard someone call his name.  
“Hey, Bruce!” an obnoxious voice called, sending chills down his back.  
He turned to see Tony, along with Steve Rogers (he had literature with Mr. Coulson with him. He was Coulson’s favorite student), Thor Odinson (a very amusing addition to world mythology), and that little freshman who always followed him around, Peter or something.   
“You should come sit with us!” he invited, showing him to a corner of the hall that didn’t look quite uncomfortable.  
What did he have to lose?  
“Sure,” he responded, heading over.

He was 99.9% sure Tony would forget his birthday.  
It seemed the odds were in his favor this time.  
“Happy birthday, bro!” he greeted him in science, “Hold up.”  
Bruce waited, unsure of what Tony was shuffling through his backpack for. He was too astonished he remembered.  
“Here, dude,” he said, handing over a cookie with frosting in a strange pattern.  
“Is this.. A cell?” Bruce questioned, eying the cookie cautiously.  
“You know it is!” Tony laughed cheerfully.  
At this point, honors bio was probably his favorite class.


End file.
